The choice
by patacraz7
Summary: How would you feel if you were able to help the Animorphs win the war without the team falling apart? Would you help them, or would you turn your backs on them? Or would you just go insane and try to save the world? Spoilers!


**This is my 1st story and I don know much about fanfics. So, please no flames. Spoilers, don't read if you haven't read last book!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Animorphs. All rights go to K.A Applegate.**

_ Chapter 1: Being sucked into a crazy world_

My name is Destiny. I used to be like any other 8th grader. You know like school, friends and other stuff. That is until I had a dream with none other than our friend the Ellimist and being sucked into my favorite book series and worst nightmare. Though I should probably start from the beginning.

It all started when I came home from school and had a major headache. I was surprised I made it through the school day. I thought my legs would give out and I would fall to the floor. Thankfully, they didn't and I went through the day without anyone expecting that I didn't feel well. When I came home, I just couldn't stay awake any longer and I collided with the couch.

I opened my eyes and saw a forest in my view. Actually to be more specific, I was right in the middle of the forest. Though I knew it wasn't the forest I would see at my friend's every time I went to their house. Oddly, I didn't feel scared at all, just confused. I heard a noise behind and came face to face with the Ellimist he wasn't in his regular form. Instead he looked like my mom. I had first thought that it was her and was going to talk to her, when I heard the voice.

"I am not your mother,"he said calmly, "but I am someone you know quite well. I am the Ellimist."

"Wait, what?" I asked. It's not that I didn't believe it's just that I didn't exactly get what he was saying very well. "So what you are saying is," I said slowly, "you're the Ellimist?"

He nodded. "I also require your help," he said, "and 2 other people of your world."

"Something tells me that we're not going to McDonald's then," I said sarcastically, "and what do you need my help for anyway?"

"I assume that you know what price the Animorphs pay for saving them from the yeerks,"he asked, "or must I tell you?"

"No," I said sadly, "I know what happens. Rachel dies and the whole team fall apart. Tobias hates Jake and becomes the loner he once was. He misses Rachel more than anything in the world. Jake, who lost his brother, cousin, and in a way everything. Cassie, who turns her back on Jake and on the whole team. Misses Rachel a lot as well. Ax, the alien, returns to his home planet and is highly rewarded. Yet, like the others, he misses Rachel as well. Marco, the one least affected by her death. He has everything he ever dreamed of, except for the fact that he lost his best friend, of the whole team for that matter. Why did you make me come here, to rub it in my face that I couldn't do anything? What do you want?"

"You can make this right," he said, "and I have a deal for you that you just might me interested in.I know you feel that it is more than a book series."

I sighed, he was right, it did feel real to me. "I don't trust you," I replied, "remember what had happened to Tobias? You said if he helped the Hork-Bajir that you would let him become human again, and he was still a hawk. He was only able to become human for 2 hours at a time. Do you how much hardships that was for the team?"

He chuckled, "You say that as if you're already part of the team. Hear what to say first. What will happen is that you will be sent to were the Animorphs are. You and 2 other people you know will lived as normal people, and with it try to help the Animorphs win this war. All I ask is that you never tell them of who you truly are and why you were sent here. I would also like for you to win this war without them suffering. I highly doubt you want that either, so it should be easy. The only people you may tell yourself to are those 2 people. They don't know of anything and are there for a reason, so make sure to keep them safe."

"Who are 'those 2 people' you keep talking about," I asked, "and why does it have to me?"

He smiled, "Because you are the only one who can probably can succeed in doing this. Trust me, you will know who they are in time. Also, in order to know more, I suggest becoming friends with the Animorphs. Although, do not get to close, as the secrets will be harder to keep then."

After that he vanished and I fell into the lake we were by.


End file.
